


Bite Me!

by nikkivfx



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink Mentioned, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader & Beetlejuice secretly have a thing for one another but act like they hate each other, Reader in Heat, Scenting, Smut, no knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Summary: This is an Alpha!Beetlejuice x Omega!Reader fic from this request I got on tumblr: 'Honestly??? I could go for a good A/O Beetlejuice fic with the prompt “2. ‘Bite me.’” 👉👈'.  you can find me there at nikkivfx :)
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Bite Me!

_Scent. Pheromones. Upstairs. Go. Now._

The scent traveling down the stairs almost brought Beetlejuice to his knees. But instead, he was able to give in to his most animalistic desires and made it up the flight. His legs brought him to your bedroom door. It smelled sweet, alluring, and so deliciously _omega._

“Jesus Christ.” He rasped, and his knees went weak all over again.

Inside, you were laid on your face, ass in the air, breathing labored breaths through your cramps. Presenting like a true omega. Your skin was sweaty and sticky, the sheets around you felt like cling wrap. You had as little clothes on as possible: a bra and some loose-fitting shorts. Of course, you slipped into a fucking heat.

Someone knocked. You heard Beetlejuice call your name behind the door.

“Are you decent?”

_Fuck, no! Not him. Not now!_

“I’m coming in.”

_Shit!_

He barged into the room, seemingly out of breath, hair a fierce magenta. You ignored the burst of warmth in your stomach at the sight of him. The scent. The presence. _It’s only because he’s an alpha_ , you told yourself. Or tried to, anyway.

His eyes trailed over your form, taking in the position you were in, but not commenting on it. You were so preoccupied with your suppression of arousal that you barely noticed the state he was in. Obviously affected by you. He spoke first,

“What’s going on? You’ve never had a scent this strong.”

You hesitated a moment and pressed your mouth back into the sheets to mumble your answer, noticeably embarrassed.

“Come again?” There was an underlying teasing tone in his voice. He had caught onto your bashfulness. You lifted your head and locked eyes with him.

“I forgot to take my suppressants!” You barked. He smirked down at you.

“Who forgets to take their suppressants? That’s, like, the one thing that should be taken care of every day. You’re kind of shit at being an omega, _Omega._ ” You knew he wasn’t being mean, just mocking you. But it did not make you any less angry.

A fire ignited in you at his insult, then you weakly spat through clenched teeth,

“ **Bite me.** ”

“Oh, doll, I’d like to,” he said smartly, now gripping your chin, forcing you to look at him, which made you snarl further, “Say please first.”

A particularly bad cramp rippled through you after he said that. You whined and squeezed your eyes shut. He almost shivered at the look of your flushed face in his hand.

“Do you, um… want me to help? Seems like you need it.”

In a moment, he went from taunting to stumbling. Obviously turned on by your heat, obviously affected by you, obviously the only alpha around to pound your heat away. Your thoughts went clear for a moment.

_Fuck it._

“Yes, Alpha.”

He growled. Amber eyes glinted, and he was on the bed with you in a flash. Your shorts and bra were gone with a _snap_. He said into your ear,

“Already presenting for me. Like a good little omega should. Is this what you wanted? Me to follow your scent up here and fuck you?” He trailed a hand down the line of your back and stopped when it was cupped between your legs, “Mm, must have. That’s why you got yourself in this position. _Fuck_ , you’re wet.”

He wasted no time and got on his knees behind you, snapping his clothes away and pushing the head of his hard cock against the slickened lips of your pussy. Immediately, you tried to push back onto him, but he grabbed your hips. With one hand, he pressed down onto your back, nails pushing into your skin as a warning.

“I’m gonna take you just like this. Don’t get up off the bed. Understand?”

You didn’t answer, too focused on the feeling of him pushed against you. He pulled your head back by the roots of your hair in response to your silence.

“Okay, yes! Alpha, _please._ ”

A grumble broke in his chest because you begged for him. He looked down at your form, how your waist expanded into your hips, your ass pressed and radiating heat against him. He pushed his cock completely into you, and you both moaned harmoniously.

“Fucking hell, that’s good,” he puffed, “Good, Omega?”

“Yes!” you squeaked.

He chuckled and pounded you once, trying to get you to squeak again.

It felt otherworldly. You needed this.

He started to slowly fuck into you, his leverage coming from gripping your hips. His grasp was so tight that his nails ripped into the skin bunched there.

“Feels good to be stretched, babes? A tight pussy like this is meant to be wrapped around a cock like mine.”

The dirty talk was getting to you. His voice filled the room and swirled around your head.

You let him know how much you liked it by moaning aloud, letting him hear how good he was fucking you. How he made your heat dissipate with every deep thrust. You knew you wouldn’t last long. Needless to say, it wasn’t a drawn-out fuck.

The quickening slap of skin and moans (mostly whimpers and whines from you) was what filled the room when he wasn’t talking.

“Shit, I want to see your face while I fuck you.”

Before you understood what he said, he pulled out and flipped you onto your back, placing both his hands on either side of your face. He grinned down at you.

“Hi, baby.”

You were taken aback by his… kindness? There was a confused smile on your face.

“Hiioooooh,”

He pushed back in.

He watched intently as your face contorted back into pleasure. Then his face was buried into your neck, and he began sucking and kissing the supple skin there. His scruff brushed against you every time he thrust in. One hand started circling onto your clit.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. Nails pressed into his back, slightly scratching, leaving red lines in their wake. He didn’t mind. He preferred it, honestly.

In no time, the walls of your pussy were fluttering and contracting around him. He loved the clenching feeling. More heated slick rushed to your cunt and eased his passage into you. All this combined had him cumming, too.

You were lucky he had half the mind to avoid knotting you, or you’d _really_ regret this after. Even though the thought of him breeding you made your pussy throb harder. Sometimes you wondered what it would be like to beg to be bred. That was for another time though.

He pulled out and came on your stomach in case his knot would come on anyway. He took a moment and looked down at the cum covering your stomach and smirked. He snapped his fingers and your skin was clean. Then he found your eyes.

“Still hate me?” he panted.

You panted too, but smiled through it, noticing how much better you felt, “Always.”

He tossed a knowing smirk over his shoulder at you while he half-dressed. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. His tie was laying over his shoulders as he made his way to the door.

“Don’t bother calling for me when you need me again. Just open your legs.”

Then the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my lovelies <3


End file.
